


Never Anger the Leopards Mate

by Caliadragon



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eggsy is a badass, F/F, F/M, GFY, Gen, Harry is a badass, Het, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, No Unsolicited Beta Wanted, Older Man/Younger Man, Richmond Valentine is an asshole, Sentinel Fusion, Slash, So is his Pack, Talk of the Blood War, Unbeta'd, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be said that Lord Harry Hart was a dangerous man. He fought Dark Sentinels and helped protect Queen and Country. His abilities and status in the Kingsman however, did not prepare anyone for his mate and the destruction he left in his wake in when Richmond Valentine tried to destroy the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Anger the Leopards Mate

**Title:** Never Anger the Leopard's Mate

 **Author:** Caliadragon

 **Fandom:**  Kingsman, Harry Potter, Sherlock (BBC), James Bond (Craig Version) Buffy (Mentioned)

 **Pairings:**  Eggsy/Harry, Roxy/Merlin, Charlie/Gazelle, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Weasley/Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley/Luna Lovegood, James(007)/Ryan Unwin, Amelia/Bors, Jamal/Tristan, Lancelot/Percival(Kingsman), John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Q/006, M/Moneypenny

 **Warnings:** Language, Violence, Slash, Character Death, Mental Manipulation, Older/Younger Man relationship, Talk of the Blood War

 **Part:** 1/1

 **Rating:** R

 **Word Count:** 8,378

 **Author's Note:** This story takes place in the same universe as Hyenas Hold Grudges though you do not have to read that story to understand what is happening in this one.

 **Summary:** It could be said that Lord Harry Hart was a dangerous man. He fought Dark Sentinels and helped protect Queen and Country. His abilities and status in the Kingsman however, did not prepare anyone for his mate and the destruction he left in his wake in when Richmond Valentine tried to destroy the world.

    Banner by [FanArts Series](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash)

Eggsy Unwin was the complete  _ opposite _  of what  _ anyone _  would have thought the mate of Lord Harry Hart would be. He was younger, he was outgoing and he was openly sassy and dangerous. The way that he introduced himself to society was also the opposite of the calm, deadly Gentleman that Harry Hart presented himself to be.

Merlin for his part was not only amused, he was relieved. Because Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin may not have been what people expected for Harry, but he was what Harry  _ needed _ . Merlin also wanted to recruit the boy and he was thankful for what Eggsy brought into Merlin’s life.

**_~*~*~_ **

Eggsy looked down at himself, he was wearing his favorite blue jeans, a button up, and soft, fitted green vest with his favorite trainers. He deemed himself well dressed and ready for what was to come.

Eggsy looked to his left at his beta and smirked at the image Lady Roxy Martin presented. Roxy was dressed similarly to him though she was wearing slacks and soft leather boots. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun. The smiled she gave him was as fierce and dangerous as his own.

“Let’s go make a mess Roxy my love.” Eggsy said cheerfully, though an undercurrent of danger lay in his words.

“I’m always happy to make a mess with you Eggsy.” Roxy said just as cheerful and deadly.

Laughter echoed behind the pair and they turned to look at their friends and members of the pair’s small Pack.

Ryan, Jamal, Charlie, and Amelia all smirked at their Alpha and head Beta. They were a strange bunch to most everyone that knew their identities as Roxy and Amelia were actually the only Sentinels in their small Pack, the young men were all Guides.

The group were all unmated as well, but were some of the most dangerous Sentinels and Guides in the British Isles and could and did act as protection for each other. Amelia and Roxy had learned to use their abilities to the fullest extent and the boys were the same. The four young men could and did act as the two young women’s Guides though they were not compatible on a Spiritual level.

Their small Pack was also guarded fiercely by the Alpha Prime of Europe, who also happened to be the King of Magical Britain. They were also protected by the Alpha Prime of London and the Alpha Prime of Magickal London.

Many agencies knew of their existence, but their names were never used and their names were in no registry. Those that did know who they were never spoke their actual names. Those not under direct control of the Primes or of the small Pack who learned of the identities of the small Pack never spoke their names simply out of fear of reprisals should something happen to the small and young Pack. When speaking of them they used only their Spirit Animal.

How the Pack came together was still a mystery that only a chosen few knew the information on its formation. The Pack had bonded as young children and had immediately rallied behind Eggsy as their Alpha, though he was a Guide rather than a Sentinel, while Roxy became their Beta.

Ryan, Jamal, and Charlie had lived in the Unwin home since the creation of the Pack and had been legally adopted by Lee and Michelle Unwin within weeks of the Pack’s creation. The fact that the Pack had formed when they were all eight years old was still something that many whispered about in awe, even if they did not know their names.

Roxy and Amelia had lived with their families on either side of Eggsy’s home since they were babies and the three had been friends since they were toddlers.

The neighborhood was filled with those that were gifted in someway. Magickals, Sentinels and Guides, Non-humans, and those that held some sort of talent or people who worked or had kin in the community. It was a safe place for the six to have grown up and have been protected from anyone who would have misused the Pack for their own gain.

Many had tried to get the six to a search for their mates when they turned 18, but they had refused and no one had pressed them, even those that wanted too. As the group were made up of a Dragon Guide, a Dragon Sentinel, two Wolf Guides, a Gryphon Sentinel, and a Hyena Guide no one wanted to put the six in a position where they would be on the defensive.

Now the six were 22, Eggsy and his Pack were going to cause a huge mess and end an asshole with genocidal ideals of who was worthy of living and who was worthy of dying in his new world order.

They were also going to finally meet their mates.

**_~*~*~_ **

Lord Harry Hart, known as the Galahad of the Kingsman, was standing in the background watching as Richmond Valentine prepared to give his new ideals to the world in a news conference.

Harry had been ordered by the new Arthur of the Kingsman to go to the news conference and report back his impressions of Valentine and the situation he was announcing to the world.

Harry had been quite surprised to be recalled to the Kingsman base six months earlier and his mission canceled for the interim. Upon his arrival at headquarters Harry was met with his oldest friend and told that everyone who worked for Kingsman had been recalled and all missions canceled for the foreseeable future.

Harry had been further surprised to find the King of Magickal Britain, Alpha Prime Guide of all of Europe, Harry Potter waiting in a conference room with Prince William, the Alpha Prime of Magickal Britain, the Alpha Primes of London waiting for them with the head of MI6, two of their top spies, and the Quartermaster.

What happened at that meeting had nearly led to anarchy among the ranks as they sought to kill the people who had caused the meeting to be necessary as well as bringing in a new age to the Kingsman and more protection than they had ever thought to gain.

**_*Flashback*_ **

“I’m going to be blunt as you are wondering what is happening and the cases you were working are important to the safety of the realm.” King Harry Potter,a Dragon Guide, started in a quiet, yet firm voice.

Hart was struck by the strength and power that the younger man exuded, he did not doubt that this was the man who ended a war as little more than a child and gained by not only blood, but strength his place in their world.

“As you all know the position of Arthur to the Kingsman is the mundane worlds representative of me, your court represents my court. The trust placed by my ancestors in the Kingsman was absolute.” Harry sighed as many of the Kingsman went still at the past tense of his trust, Harry Hart among them.

“The problem with the last two generations of my family was that my Grandparents and then my Parents were never able to claim the title of Arthur or check that the people that they trusted were people who could guard our legacy. They were too busy trying to survive the War with Voldemort and then they were dead.” The King looked away from them, his face flushed with anger and betrayal, as well as the pain of lose.

Lord Hart looked sadly at the boy who carried himself with such strength of will. Harry Hart could only hope that he carried himself with such strength and could stand steady and prove to be the Galahad that the King could be proud to have in his court.

“After the second Blood War I came online as a Guide the day I took my place as King and have been doing my best to rebuild and heal the damage done not just to the Magickal World, but the non-magickal communities of Europe as well. Voldemort and those that supported his views did a great deal of damage during the War and the two years that followed his death.” Harry said grimly and those in the room shared his grimness.

Galahad reached up and rubbed his chest without thinking about it. He had taken a dark curse while trying to protect a well known advocate against the Blood Purists during the last few days of the Blood War. Galahad was lucky the woman he had been protecting had been able to heal him.

It wasn’t until later that he would find out that the woman he had been protecting was one of the members of the Children of War, a survivor of Hogwarts, and a friend of the boy who was now King.

“My mistake was not checking on the man that Dumbledore placed in the role of Arthur. I am thankful that the Dragon of the Wild Hunt and the Dragon of the Council both had visions and brought it to me and those in this room that I trust.” The King’s face hardened and his deep emerald eyes glittered dangerously, to Galahad they seemed to glow slightly.

“The man we all trusted to stand as Arthur was a traitor. He sided with a madman who believes that murdering the people of this planet to be an act of salvation, in his eyes we are all a disease. Of course he has chosen those who will survive or those who have paid to do so.” Harry’s grim anger echoed in the room.

“Chester King’s betrayal would have led to the death of billions including nearly every person in this room. He would have given your names, your designations, and your families up to the man we are going to stop. He is also using drugs and Dark Guides to control several Sentinels.” The King’s words had shock and fury rushing through the room, it was also setting a few of the Sentinels on the edge of a feral state.

“That bloody bastard!” Lancelot snapped out. Percival reached out and grabbed his Guide’s hand. Percival was not sure how he would have survived if his Guide had died.

Doctor John Watson, the Alpha Prime Sentinel of London smirked. “He was certainly that.” The Sentinel agreed. His Guide Doctor Sherlock Holmes, chuckled darkly.

Neville Longbottom and his Sentinel Blaise Zabini shared a smirk. The Alpha Primes of London and Magickal Britain were rather intimidating. As intimidating as the King and the Royal family of Mundane Britain.

Prince William was a Sentinel and as with all male members of the English Royal Family he had served in the military and was currently serving in the reserves, despite having found his Guide and starting a family of his own.

Prince William’s brother Harry was a Wolf Guide and was also combat trained. He was currently station in a hidden location in Afghanistan. Despite Prince Harry’s rather wild behavior, the Prince took his duties seriously and both Princes were well respected for their service to Crown and Country.

It was amusing to Merlin that every Harry he dealt with were dangerous men of noble blood. Merlin had coordinated with King Potter’s people during the last year of the War to get operatives in place to help his people. He had help Q of MI6 suppress the information on where Prince Harry was stationed. Merlin dealt with Harry Hart daily, was one of his closest friends, and gave Harry mission assignments for the Kingsman.

“I will be making a great many changes, first being that someone I trust  _ absolutely _  with my life and now yours will be taking the place of Arthur.” King Potter said calmly, his soothing presence began to bring those in the room down from the rage that they had been feeling, though it was still simmering below the surface.

“Do not mistake either her age or her gender as making her weak or ill prepared to aide you or understand the life you lead. Hermione Jane Weasley fought in the Blood War with me. She has been my friend as long as Lord Longbottom and personally stood in the face of Voldemort’s inner circle and walked away when others did not. I would not have made it through the War without her, Lord Longbottom and a select few at my side.” The King said firmly.

Harry and Merlin felt the reactions of those in the room with them. Galahad felt and smelled the grief and anger that filled the room from his fellow Kingsman as well as the members of MI6 who had come to face the changes of this day. As well as the Alphas of London.

It was still horrific to think of what all of these young people had faced during the Blood War and how the War had to essentially be ended by children before anyone stepped into help them and before the governments of the Mundane world even realized that many of their catastrophes came from the Magickal World’s being at war with one another.

“Her husband and Guide William Weasley worked for Gringotts and he also fought in the War with his entire family. They are both combat trained and were trained as Hit Wizards. They know the life of a spy and a soldier even though they have never taken a life in a situation that was not self defense. I believe that they will both be what the Kingsman need to lead you.” Harry Potter said earnestly.

“I will also be coming from time to time to make sure that you are all well and have what you need to not only do your jobs but to be protected and settled in the world outside your jobs as Kingsman.” Galahad smiled slightly when the King looked his way. Galahad was surprised when the King looked at him in admiration and what Galahad was sure was affection.

“On the subject of protection every member of the Kingsman, agent or otherwise, will be receiving an amulet. Wearing them in an absolute mandate, no one who does not know they are there will be able to see them and only you, myself, the King, and a very select few will be able to take them from you.” The King’s mate, Draco Malfoy, said firmly speaking for the first time and startling many with his presence.

Galahad knew that he was there from the moment that he entered the room, so to had the other Sentinels and Guides in the room. The Count of Gryffindor was a vivid presence in any room, much like his mate. Though Harry Potter had a darker tinge to him than the Sentinel that was his mate. Draco Malfoy was a dangerous man, but no one in the room was as dangerous as his Guide.

“The amulets were designed to protect you from poisons, drugs, potions, and curses. It will also help you stand up to mental suggestions and control.” Draco said as the amulets passed from person to person.

Everyone was shocked and amazed by the steps that had been taken to protect them. Galahad also noticed that the Agents and representatives of MI6 had also received the amulets and that there were several boxes for them to take back with them to their headquarters. The Alpha Primes of London and Prince William were also given amulets and a few to take with them.

James Bond was stroking his and looking at the King and his Mate in a way that Galahad could not explain, but thought that it was respect mixed with something else undefinable.

“The amulet is also designed to transport you to the King’s private medical facility should you be injured in anyway, especially if you lose consciousness due to the injury.” Lord Longbottom said with a smile as he crossed his arms.

“You are our people and we will protect you in all ways possible. Just remember if you want runaway from home to take the amulet off first. Also you need to hit the small red mark on the amulet if you want to have rough bondagy sex or we will come running and ruin your fun.” Blaise Zabini said in a cheerfully insane way.

There was a moment of silence before James Bond started laughing. “I like your brand of crazy.” Bond said before making both Q & M groan and say in unison.

“No 007.” In the same tone of exasperation and embarrassment.

The King and his Court burst into delighted laughter and so did Prince William, this caused the Alphas Watson and Holmes to start laughing and soon most of the people in the room had joined them.

Galahad thought that perhaps they would make it through the changes and betrayals of Chester and towards the future with their new Arthur and her mate leading them.

**_*End of Flashback*_ **

Now two months later Harry stood watching a man who would destroy everyone with his brand of crazy and unlike Blaise Zabini there was no humor to be found in this situation.

“This is an important day in history, a day we will all remember for years to come.” Richmond Valentine began his speech with a charming smile that had the reporters hanging on his every word.

Richmond kept his contempt of the people in front of him to himself. Today would be the first day in his ascension to being a Savior of the planet.

“You got that right.” A young male voice called out, making Richmond frowned at the interruption, while Harry Hart felt something primal come alive inside of him.

“Merlin?” Harry questioned softly, his eyes having moved to the entrance of the room.

“Arthur just ordered that you not interfere, but to aide him and his Pack. I’ve sent the orders to the others and 007 is moving into be of assistance if necessary.” Merlin said calmly. “Tristan, Bors, Lancelot, and Percival should be reaching you any moment with 007.” Merlin relayed quickly, before taking an sudden breath of shock.

“Merlin?” Harry asked in quiet urgency, even as his body straightened and he prepared to do battle unconsciously.

“Galahad that is the Wild Hunt Pack.” Merlin told him, shock echoing in his voice.

“Well we’re fucked.” Lancelot said over the opened channel even as he was moving closer to Harry’s position.

“I’m sorry who are you?” Richmond asked with a frown on his face, he was upset that this brat was ruining his moment.

Behind him Gazelle went still as her eyes went to one of the young men in the room. Charlie smiled at her brightly as surprise showed on her face. The female Sentinel felt something sweep through her and for the first time since she met Richmond Valentine something began to awaken in her once again.

“Eggsy Unwin, Alpha of the Wild Hunt Pack and Dragon Guide. I’m here to make a mess and you get to be my mess.” Eggsy said with a cheerful danger, that was nearly primal in its intensity. Murmurs of shock echoed through the room and Harry felt a smile tug at his lips as he looked upon the Alpha Guide, a sharp pleasure glowing in the older man’s eyes.

“Charlie I think that lovely bit of danger behind the git is your Sentinel.” Roxy said speaking up a dangerous smile on her face. Harry hummed to himself slightly. He was very impressed with the younger Sentinel, she carried a subtle danger to her, much like Eggsy.

“Who are you?” Richmond demanded again, he was beginning to have a very bad feeling about this, especially as Gazelle left his side without pausing to look at him.

“Lady Roxy Martin, Dragon Sentinel, and Beta of the Wild Hunt Pack.” Roxy told him blithely, enjoying the look of shock on his face.

When Valentine went to reach for something in his pocket he fell to the ground writhing in pain instead. It was obvious to everyone watching that the Dragon Guide was responsible for what had just happened and the crowd came alive with nerves and excitement, while some were also feeling fear.

Gazelle froze for a moment, but when she felt no pain and hadn’t died, she started walking towards the group again. When Gazelle reached the group of young Guides and Sentinels one of them held out a hand to her and smiled beautifully when she placed her hand in his, accepting her place as his Sentinel.

The Alpha Guide looked over to Harry and smiled brightly at him. It made Harry want to do all sorts of deliciously bad things to the boy. The Guide flushed and Harry growled subvocally as the scent of arousal reached him.

Only Merlin’s voice in his ear kept Harry from stalking forward to  _ his _  Guide and forcing everyone else away from the younger man. “Galahad focus! Now is not the time to go into a feral episode. No matter how pretty he is.” Merlin snapped.

Merlin was confused as to what was going on at the moment, but he also knew that he needed to control Harry as he knew what his friend was capable of and they didn’t need Harry Hart going into a feral episode.

Harry straightened up and nodded slightly, which seemed to bring the young Alpha Guide back to himself. That Eggsy had been distracted by Harry made the older Sentinel bite back a feeling of satisfaction. He had a job to do and needed to protect his Guide at the moment.

Eggsy, his Guide Harry’s mind supplied with a sense of fierce possessiveness, turned and walked to the front of the room. The members of the Wild Hunt and their new Sentinel following behind Eggsy with smirks on their faces. They were beautiful in their dangerous amusement. It was easy to see why their Pack was referred to as the Wild Hunt.

Members of the Press that stood in the Pack’s way were scrambling to get out of the Pack’s way, not one of them wanting to make the mistake of touching the group of unbonded Guides and Sentinels, especially the pair that had just met for the first time.

When the group made it to the stairs Eggsy calmly leaned down and frisked Valentine who had finally passed out. Eggsy wrinkled his nose and the three female Sentinels also

wrinkled their noses in disgust at the smell coming from the Villain.

Eggsy turned and face the cameras and the crowd in the conference room. “Right so here is the deal. If you have already got one of this gits tech toys you need to destroy it now. If you are watching this and you let him put one of his chips in your skin you need to go to the nearest Guide and Sentinel Center, or if there is a Council House near you go to them.” Eggsy said firmly, a fierce and terrible look on his face, that had a grim undertone to it.

“The chips are able to control you mentally and they will make you kill everything and everyone around you. I know it sounds crazy, but it is very true. Any crime committed or claimed to be due to the control of the chips will automatically be investigated by a Guide and Sentinel. Valentine has already killed different groups as an experiment. He has kidnapped several prominent members of society and those he felt would be beneficial to the new world order that he was creating.” Eggsy said with a sharp, grim smile.

“At this moments Agents, Sentinels and Guides, and members of the Supernatural community are leading raids on Richmond Valentines properties as well as those who are supporting him to take control of these facilities. They are also rescuing those that he has kidnapped and are working to destroy his satellites.” Eggsy said, looking sad and angry for a moment, before he went back to the deadly mask he had worn as he walked into the room.

“Despite what Valentine and his supporters will tell you in the days to come this is not a plan by the Government, his competitors, the Guides and Sentinels, or the Supernatural communities way to destroy their good names or stop the future of free commerce and the support that he offers to the poor.” Eggsy sighed because he knew that was exactly what they would do.

“What it is is a way to stop the murder of all but those he considers to be good enough to survive and those that manage to live through his horrific plan. This is a way to stop the death of billions of people. Valentine even planned to kill his own people and used mind control on a bunch of Civilians, Politicians, Royals, Soldiers, Sentinels, and Guides to get them to join his cause.” Eggsy’s eyes moved to Gazelle, who stared at him from her place by Charlie whose hand she had yet to release.

“Valentine is a coward with ideas of mass genocide. His plans would have also led to the deaths of children and those unable to defend themselves. He didn’t care about your race, your sexuality, or your religion, he simply wanted to kill those he considered a virus to the planet. The Wild Hunt Pack and the Slayers Council and those that are aiding us stepped forward to protect everyone on this realm, even those that we think are arseholes. We feel it is our duty to protect the people of this planet as much as it is to protect those of our Pack, Tribes, and Prides.” Eggsy said quietly, his words ringing true to those in the room and those watching him on televisions around the world.

In the future no one would deny his sincerity, those that sought to protect themselves from going to prison or being executed for treason would try to say that Eggsy had lied, they would do the very thing he warned by saying that they were being targeted for trying to help the world be freed of the control of phone and internet providers, but no one would believe them thanks to Eggsy’s words today.

Eggsy sighed again and started to say something else when Richmond Valentine reached up and gripped Eggsy’s hand tight enough that he would have a bruise later. Harry wasn’t the only one to react in shock when Valentine suddenly started gushing blood from every orifice and collapsed dead at Eggsy’s feet.

“Eggsy that isn’t the kind of mess you were supposed to make.” The second female Sentinel that came with Eggsy said with distaste as she looked at the remains of Richmond Valentine, even as one of the Guide’s reached over and took Eggsy’s hand.

“He touched me.” Eggsy protested with a frown down at the corpse at his feet.

“Note to self, never touch that boy.” James Bond, 007, said from Harry’s left. Bors snickered softly to Harry’s right. Tristan, Perceval, and Lancelot all snorted their agreement to James’s declaration.

“Well Galahad don’t just stand there staring, go get your Dragon and his Pack and bring them home. We have people coming to clean up his rather disgusting mess.” Merlin ordered in his ear.

If Harry didn’t know Merlin better he would say that his friend of many years was amused. As Harry did know Merlin better he knew that the other man was surprised and wanting to recruit the young Alpha for the Kingsman so that Merlin could corrupt Harry’s mate in a truly Merlin fashion.

Before Harry could move to comply with Merlin’s order the small Pack and their newest member were moving through the crowd. Bond and Bors both snickered silently as the reporters were practically piling on top of one another to avoid the chance of touching the Alpha Guide.

Harry knew he should probably not find the situation as amusing as he did, but Harry Hart was not a saint and in all honesty he was highly entertained by the reporters responses to his mate and full of possessive pleasure that no one had put their hands on  _ his _  Guide.

When the group reached the small band of spies, Harry noticed that none of the reporters were recording the group, which was relieving to all of the spies, Harry included.

Harry smiled gently when Eggsy held out a hand to Harry who took it with great satisfaction. Eggsy gave him a bright joy filled smile and Harry returned the look. “You are really pretty.” Eggsy said after a minute of the pair just staring at one another.

“They all are.” Jamal said with a grin of his own as he held out his hand to Tristan, who smiled fiercely and took the younger man’s hand in his own.

“In that I can kill you with my pinky and make you get off at the same time.” Ryan said in agreement as he held out his hand to James who smiled slightly, taking the young Guide’s hand in his own.

“It’s a gift.” James said in amusement, a smile growing on his face.

The young Guides and the three female Sentinels all sighed in unison as the other men in the group smiled at James’s response.

“I think we should keep them.” Amelia said as she bounced slightly in place as Bors held his hand out to her, making her quickly reach out and take his larger hand in her own.

“We really should.” Jamal said with a nod of his own, rather distracted by Tristan.

“I’m for it.” Ryan said with a grin as James pulled his Guide close to him and bared his teeth at the curious reporters and bystanders, who all suddenly had some place else they needed to be.

Percival and Lancelot quickly moved their fellow agents out of the conference room and outside to the vehicles that their Arthur and Merlin had waiting for them in front of the building that Richmond had chosen to start his plane to destroy the world.

When they finally reached the Kingsman HQ and into the nearest meeting room Hermione and Merlin were waiting on them. Roxy grinned at Merlin and the man was stunned to see his Sentinel among the Wild Hunt Pack.

“Hi Aunti Hermie.” Eggsy chirped as he watched Merlin stare at Roxy in awe and wonder.

“Hello Eggsy, you made a great mess.” Hermione said in amusement as the noticed that

Harry Hart had yet to release his firm hold on her honorary nephew. In fact the only on of the group not to have arrived with their mate was Roxy and she was looking at Merlin with an elated smile.

“He touched me.” Eggsy protested again.

 

“Yes dear I know.” Hermione said with a light laugh. “I knew letting Harry and Draco babysit you was going to backfire someday.”

Eggsy and the other five laughed, because their Uncles were awesome and they taught the four Guides and the two Sentinels how to defend themselves and to protect their minds in a way that most children their ages never learned.

It was important and it was something that Hermione had long stopped mourning. Fate had a heavy hand in Harry and Draco’s lives and it was no different for Eggsy, Roxy, Ryan, Amelia, Charlie, and Jamal. There was no such thing as an easy thing for a Dragon Guide and those that they called their mates.

Eggsy grinned at his Aunt knowing she understood that Eggsy acted in self defense even if most people would not have understood at that moment. Richmond Valentine was a dormant Guide and his level of Evil was as great as Voldemort’s.

“We met our mates, aren’t they pretty Aunti Hermi?” Roxy asked as she placed her hand in the one that Merlin hesitantly offered her after shoving his tablet into Percival’s arms.

“Yes dear, congratulations. Now that you are here safe and we have people dealing with Valentine and his people, why don’t you take your mates to your houses?” Hermione said with a smile, knowing that she did not want the six pairings to start bonding in the HQ, especially if they wanted to keep the truth of what and who the Kingsman were a secret.

“We will come and get you if needed. Once you have finished your bonding time, you can have fun destroying more things.” Hermione promised, while trying not to cackle. John Watson and Harry Potter were going to be collecting bet payments from nearly everyone they knew and it was fabulous.

Both men had known that their little Wild Hunt Pack were going to bond with very dangerous men. Eggsy had told them that the Pack’s mates were all predators and warriors of some sort.

Hermione smiled as she took in the Spirit Animals of her honorary nieces and nephews mates. Harry Hart was a Leopard Sentinel. Merlin was a Tiger Guide. James Bond was a Dragon Sentinel. Bors was a Hyena Guide. Tristan was a Hyena Sentinel. Gazelle was a Lion Sentinel.

The young members of the Pack grinned at her, but Charlie placed a hand gently just below the scar on Gazelle’s neck. He stared at his Sentinel as he stroked his hand over her skin a look of worry on his face. The others in his Pack turned to look at them and all amusement left their faces. Hermione tensed. “Aunti Hermie he put one of those chips in my Sentinel.” Charlie said with a worried frown.

Hermione glared viciously at the mark on the female Sentinels throat and then reached up to her own throat, Hermione touched the entwined dragons on the necklace she was wearing.

A few seconds later Harry Potter arrived with their friend Ron Weasley and his Guide Luna Lovegood, who was also a dear friend of Hermione’s. “Eggsy you made a right mess.” Luna said cheerfully as she moved forward and hugged everyone of her nieces and nephews, who all giggled at her words and hugged her back tightly.

Their new mates were a bit shocked to be in the same room with Ron and Luna. It was rare to see the pair in the Mundane world due to an attack that had happened on Luna two years earlier by a group that wanted to use the pair to try to control King Potter. It had ended spectacularly bad for their attackers, but it had also made it so that the pair rarely ventured out of the Magickal Enclaves.

“Hmmm... Eggsy’s mess did very bad things to you.” Luna mused as she stopped in front of Gazelle, who stilled at having the powerful Guide’s eyes on her. Like Draco and Hermione, Ron Weasley was a very powerful Sentinel. Their mates, Harry, Bill, and Luna were all powerful as well, all of them were Alphas, though only Harry and Draco were Alpha Primes.

“Harry Potter, not Harry Hart, the Lioness needs you to take the controlling bits out of her.” Luna said solemnly as she stepped back and linked her fingers with Ron’s.

Bond thought it was interesting to be in the presence of so many Guides, powerful ones at that. As he had gone so long unbonded he had done his best to avoid being near any Guides, unless it was work related.

The only time he had allowed himself to have a relationship with a Guide, even though she was not his, it had ended badly and in death. His only close contact with a Guide now came in the form of his Quartermaster, his friend and their boss Gareth Mallory, known as M.

Now after years of searching and finally giving up on finding his own Guide, he had Ryan at his side. James didn’t fool himself into thinking things would be easy, the Guide was younger than James and James had spent years as a spy.

It was only in the last two years that he had stopped the downward spiral that had begun to drag James down. It also meant that James was going to have to change his own life yet again. Having a Guide meant that James could not go on missions that involved playing the seducer. Guide’s were territorial, especially Wolf Guides.

James was thankful to his friends for helping him out of his spiral, but his duty and his loyalty were to the safety and protection of his Guide. James also knew that his friends would understand that loyalty as they had the same to each other. Q was bonded to Alec Trevelyan, who was a former agent, 006. M was bonded to his assistant Moneypenny.

James cleared his throat and looked at a distracted Merlin. “Merlin I need a line through to Q.”

Merlin looked up at James from the tablet he had reclaimed from Percival. Merlin had taken the tablet back so that he could get things settled before he disappeared with his new Sentinel. Merlin nodded, looking at the young Guide plastered to James’s side and knew that things were going to be complicated for the MI6 agent. As complicated as it was for the Kingsman to suddenly have for of their people bond with their mates.

“Right can do.” Merlin announced as he processed the situation. His own Sentinel smiled at him and let him do what was needed to get his affairs in order before he disappeared to cement their bond.

“Merlin is 007 still with you?” Q asked urgently, Alec was of course at his Guide’s side. Alec had had to leave field work due to an injury and when the young Guide had joined MI6 he and Q had met in person for the first time. At the time their bonding had been something of a scandal in MI6, but it had also saved Alec from leaving the agency.

“I’m here Q.” James said answered wondering what had happened now. He was certain that one crisis was enough for all of them.

“007 we saw that Valentine is dead, if the Guides and Sentinels are in a safe place we need you to go on one of the missions to stop his people.” M said as he came into view.

“That won’t be possible M. I’m going to spend the next week or so nesting. I met my Guide during today’s mission.” James said quietly.

Alec, Q, and M all stared at him in surprise. Finally Q seemed to regain his sensibilities. “Congratulations 007.” Q tried to think who James’s mate could be. The Quartermaster knew that there were several agencies that had been at the news conference though James had only been working with the Kingsman personally.

“What is the name of your mate and new Pack?” Alec asked, trying not to feel despondent over the loss of his friend within the Agency and possibly in his and Q’s life.

“My Mate is a member of the Wild Hunt Pack, it is Ryan Unwin.” James answered with a look at Ryan, who gave him a grin and plastered himself to James’s side. It was something that James had noticed the others in Ryan’s Pack were doing with their own mates. James could admit, if only to himself, that it could be something that he could become addicted to.

“That’s... Congratulations.” M said as Alec and Q nodded at James, who gave them a slight smile in response.

“I take it you will have to leave the agency?” Mallory asked, trying not to be disappointed as James was an asset to MI6, but was also a close friend despite their past.

“Are you kicking him out?” Ryan asked in shock, he couldn’t believe that they would be punishing him for bonding. Thankfully before Ryan or any of his Pack could react in anger Mallory spoke.

“No, not at all. We simply don’t wish to put you in danger. 007’s missions are very dangerous at times and he would not be able to leave you alone due to your bonding. As you are not an agent or ex-military we would be remiss in our duty to you if we put you in the field.” Mallory reassured him with a smile.

“Oh well you don’t have to worry about that. Me and my Pack have all been training in combat and mental warfare since we were 14 years old. We have taken lessons from soldiers, ex-agents, Aurors, Amelia and Roxy took training from female Sentinels in the Military and service. So unless he really wants to leave, he don’t have to retire from service.” Ryan said with a grin for James, who was staring at his Guide in shock and wonder.

“You are all trained for combat and mental warfare?” Harry Hart asked in disbelief, his mate grinned up at him and nodded.

“I had a vision when I was eight. The day me, Amelia, and Roxy met Ryan, Jamal, and Charlie actually. It brought us all online at the same time.” Eggsy began, his hand tightening on Harry’s slightly.

“Ryan, Charlie, and me ended up being adopted by Mum and Dad because ours sucked. Ami and Roxy lived on either side of Eggsy already and they were all friends since they were toddlers.” Jamal added, leaning against his Sentinel.

“We were all brought in for testing to see if we had the gene like normal.” Amelia added with a soft grin for her friends.

“We were the only kids in the testing center that day.” Charlie said quietly, still holding Gazelle’s hand as Harry carefully used magick to remove the chip from her neck and heal the result of the mind control used on her by Valentine.

“The Center had already decided that Jamal and I wouldn’t get to go home with our parents.” Ryan said with a shrug. James wasn’t the only one to scowl at this and he tightened his hold on his Guide who smiled up at him again.

“We were all playing when we got bored waiting on the adults to come back and tell us what we were supposed to do next. We decided to watch a movie on the TV in the play room and piled up on the floor.” Roxy started. “Eggsy ended up in the middle of all of us.”

“The minute we touched him, Eggsy came online and so did we.” Ryan said, the day was still as fresh in his mind 14 years later as it had been the moment that he and his friends came online.

“We were stunned when a pair of Dragons, two Wolves, a Gryphon, and a Hyena Spirit came into the room.” Amelia said with a slight grin on her face. her life had changed that day and she knew it was for the better. Amelia would never regret embracing her Sentinel gifts.

“Eggsy told us that they were our Spirit Animals and that we could be a family and our own Pack if we accepted them and let them touch us.” Charlie added, still remembering the wonder of that day.

“We did, it was like Fate and we didn’t want to give each other up by that point.” Jamal said with a shrug at the shocked looks that they were all receiving.

“The Testers had come running when they felt us coming online and they watched us fully manifest. It shocked them that Roxy and Ami were the only Sentinels and that the rest of us were rare designations of Guides. Thankfully I called out to my Dad unconsciously as I was coming online.” Eggsy said with a grimace.

“A Dragon Guide, two Wolf Guides, and a Hyena Guide were like a golden ticket to some of the people in the Center that day. They figured that they could make a lot of money off of us. Add in two female Sentinels, one a Dragon and the other a Gryphon and we were basically done for without our parents there to guard us.” Amelia said, a shudder going through her as she remembered the lust and avarice that had surrounded them that day.

Many in the Center had ended up being arrested for selling young Guides and Sentinels. Amelia couldn’t fathom the horror of what could have happened to them if her mother, Roxy’s dad, and Eggsy’s dad hadn’t been there and sensed what was about to happen to them.

“Shite.” Percival bit out, frankly horrified by the mere thought of what could have happened to the six young people. He remembered the case and how the Center had called on every law enforcement and government agency in Britain and around the world to stop the trafficking of Guides and Sentinels. That the Wild Hunt Pack had started that take down had never been shared with anyone, much like their identities.

Female Sentinels were not as rare now as they once were. They had in fact began a steady rise since May of 1993. It had also evened things so that Guides no longer outnumbered Sentinels.

Percival knew that this was due to the War of the Magickal Community and then the Demonic Wars and the Awakening of the Slayers just a few years ago. In fact the most powerful Dragon Guide on the planet happened to be the Heart of the Council of Slayers. He had only bonded with his Sentinel the year before. It had lead to the revelation of how the Slayers were all Sentinels. It had been shocking, but it had also added to the protection that the Slayers were in need of. Many had already bonded to Guides.

The Dragon of the Council awed and terrified people at turns. The day he had come online had led to the frightening truth of Sunnydale and also the truth of how many had failed the group there. When he bonded his Sentinel the year before it had also reverberated through the planet, it was one more reason that people looked on Dragon Guides, especially Xander Harris, in awe and were willing to break many laws to get their hands on one.

Privately Percival adored Xander and found him amusing and sweet the few times he had worked with the Guide in the past. It did not surprise him that Eggsy Unwin had managed to make an impression upon his announcement to the world and his introduction to Harry.

Lancelot for his part was relieved that his friends mates were all as dangerous as the Agents were. The fact that they all had a rare and powerful Spirit Animal was telling. Most people had no idea how dangerous Guides could be in many situations and he had a feeling that people would begin to question what they thought they knew of Guides thanks today.

Guides, even dormant Guides, put off gentle feel good vibes and had the ability to project emotions on those around them. What was dangerous about this is if a Guide went Dark, they could use that ability to do harm.

Even Guides who went dormant weren’t actually without their powers. It just meant that they would never be able to bond with a Sentinel and were usually considered dangerous by those in the community. Most ended up in facilities locked up and drugged so that they could not access their gifts.

Richmond Valentine had been dormant, but he had still been dangerous as well as being insane. The fact that he got a Sentinel like Gazelle to do his bidding said just how twisted the man had been.

“It was while we were coming online that Eggsy was told by one of the Messengers of the Powers that Will Be that we needed to learn mental and physical combat, and how to blend in with our surroundings, how to live in a rough environment, and how to do field medicine. We had to learn to be an asset to our mates in the future.” Charlie told them, bringing Percival and Lancelot back to the present.

“Xander took us on some of his missions off an on for the last few years, we worked with him in Africa and even went off realm several times. We also took training from the Council and Uncle Harry and Aunti Hermi. We took training from Uncle John and Uncle Sherlock as well as going to the States and taking training from Uncle Jim and Uncle Blair.” Eggsy added with a bright smile.

“As in the Dragon Knight Xander Harris, member of the Council?” Merlin asked his eyes growing wide, while a bit of amusement was beginning to grow in him as well.

“Yes. Xander does adore our hellions. Once he bonded his mate he and Sentinel Miller came and took them off for special combat training in South America.” Ron said with a look of amusement.

“That man is hilarious and terrifying.” Bill Weasley said from where he had come to stand by his wife and Sentinel.

“Eggsy is just like him.” Harry Potter said as he stepped back from Gazelle and Charlie and destroyed the chip he now held in his hand.

“Of course he is. Don’t you know Graham Miller Galahad?” Merlin asked with a bright, wicked smile. Galahad narrowed his eyes at his arsehole friend.

“You know that I do.” Hart said politely, but the insult in his words was clear to Merlin, who had started to smirk.

“Hyena and Leopard Sentinels are quite similar aren’t they?” Bors asked with an impish grin.

Harry Hart huffed and then decided to ignore them all. “I believe we were going somewhere?” Harry asked looking at Eggsy with a slight smile on his face. Eggsy let out a happy, carefree laugh and the pair disappeared.

“Those two are going to have so much fun destroying things.” Ron said fondly.

“Like their bed.” Harry Potter said dryly, making everyone burst into laughter.

Merlin smirked and let Percival take his tablet again as Roxy took him away and the other members of the Wild Hunt followed their Alpha and Beta’s leads.

“Well this looks to be a very interesting future.” Luna said with a bright grin to Hermione, causing those in the room as well as Q, M, and Alec to laugh once again.

The End


End file.
